Love Twist : Dark Love
by fireyashakaco
Summary: first Fic, please read! Kagome is Sesshomaru's wife. Until she mets Inuyasha...


Kagome awoke to the sound of Rin. "Mommy I'm hungry, and Daddy said if I eat anymore my face will explode, and he will have to send me to live with they circus freaks"  
"Sesshomaru, leave her alone," Kagome yelled. Then she added, "He is just kidding sweetheart"  
Rin exited the room. Kagome sat up. Her big black comforter lay against her body. "What a good sleep" she thought. Once again, Kagome had the dream of Sesshomaru kneeling down, proposing.  
She had been living with Sesshomaru for quite sometime. They had a very strong relationship that had already lasted five years. Just dating though. They did have a wonderful little girl Rin. She was half-demon. Everyday Kagome wished Sesshomaru would propose, but it never happened. Sesshomaru, and Kagome met in high school, and hated each other. See the reason Kagome, and Sesshomaru hated each other at first, was social ranking. Kagome was the quite out-of-the-way, nerdy girl. Sesshomaru was the hunk all the chicks wanted. That's just how it was for along time. However, senior year Sango, Kagome's best friend started dating Miroku, Sesshomaru's best friend. Therefore, they started hanging out. Eventually they started their own relationship.  
Kagome stood up and made the bed. She fixed the blood red sheets, and the black comforted. She straitened the pillows, and then she walked down the hallway. "Mmmmm, bacon, and eggs." Kagome moaned.  
"Just don't eat too much, because the circus freaks won't take you, and Rin"  
"Why do you scare her like that?" Kagome asked while slapping eggs and bacon on her plate.  
"It brings me great joy." added Sesshomaru sarcastically.  
"So it's Saturday. You know what that means." Kagome said enthusiastically.  
"No, what does it mean." Sesshomaru said plainly.  
"Tonight….."Kagome started to say, and then stopped.  
"Well don't keep me in suspense." Sesshomaru said.  
"We are gonna go party in da club!" Kagome yelled.  
"Oh God, not again." Sesshomaru groaned.  
"Oh God yes, " Kagome yelled again, "tonight we shall dance"  
Sesshomaru slapped on his baggy, olive green, cargo pants. He grabbed his black muscle shirt that Kagome loved so much, and his dress jacket. He tore through his many shoes. Yes, he has many shoes, want to fight about it? So he decided to grab his basic tennis shoes. He sprayed on some cologne. He was done. Now to wait another half-hour before Kagome was.  
Kagome was in the bathroom, she got out of the shower. She grabbed her bra, and underwear, and put them on first. She wondered why women spend so much money on them if no one is going to see them. If someone is going to see them, you are just going to take them off anyways.  
She grabbed her skirt and slipped it on. It was a short, black, school girl skirt. Then she grabbed her long sleeve shirt with a "happy bunny" design, and saying "I hate you". "I hate long sleeves." Kagome complained. She ripped the sleeves off, making it a tank top. "That's better." She put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail, and sprayed her perfume on. Now to wait another 15 minutes listening to Sesshomaru complain about how long it takes her to get ready. No, not again.  
Loud music, and people are dancing. The thick smell of alcohol fills the air. Sweat, and water drenches Kagome. She continues dancing with Sesshomaru. They were both drunk, very drunk. Who knew how they would get home. But that didn't matter now. Tonight was their night out. They stopped dancing to go get another drink. "Two Vodka's please" Kagome sputtered. Sesshomaru was still out dancing, it was her turn to buy the drinks. A tall man with black hair, and crystal blue eyes came up too her. "Hey babe, want to come back to my place?" he said.  
"No, actually I'm… uh, seeing someone I can't do that." Kagome replied.  
She started to walk away, and felt something grab her shoulder. He spun her around and kissed her. She tried to get away, but he pulled her closer, and closer. Kagome felt her being pulled away from him. It was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru punched him in the ribs. He pulled out a gun, and shot at Sesshomaru. It hit his shoulder. Blood and sweat drenched his shirt. The bartender grabbed the phone and dialed 911. Everyone was running. Panicked screams, and shrieks. The man started shooting at everyone in a panic. Sesshomaru was unconscious. Kagome didn't know what to do. So she ran. She ran as hard, and fast as she could. She ran until she thought she would die. Then she ran some more. 


End file.
